Heart of Darkness
by Midnight Lost
Summary: It has been two months since the Winx Club and the Specialist saved Bloom and defeated Lord Darkar. But is he really gone for good? Bloom/Darkar pairing. Rater T for profanity and dark themes. Read and review please! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **Alright I am back, who missed me?

Marking my return to the Winx Club fandom, is my first multi chapter Winx Club fic with an actual plot, as METAL Winx was more for fun. However, I will warn that the plot for this fic will be pretty basic as I am still getting my feet wet with writing out the characters personalities, so again; there will no doubt be a few who seem out of character.

Just so everyone knows, I already have all the chapters planned out so hopefully if life doesn't get in the way, there should be very quick updates, however; I will still gladly accept ideas and suggestion from reviews.

Now, on with the first chapter!

**Heart of Darkness**

Chapter 1

_Darkness._

_That was all she could see and feel around her as she stumbled through the abyss. What made it even more disorientating was the sounds of multiple voices laughing that echoed all around her. Most she recognized. Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, and even the Specialists._

_As she continued to make her way towards where she thought she heard the source of the laughter, a faint light in the distance began to glow. Seeing this, she burst into a full sprint to reach the beacon of light. As she drew closer to it, she noticed another figure blocking the entrance. Recognizing who or rather what it was she gasped in shock._

"_You don't want to go in there." Dark Bloom stated, crossed her arms, but moved out of the way none the less, a knowing smile on her face that made Bloom uncomfortable as she moved passed her darker self into the white doorway. _

_A blinding light greeted her as she entered a large opening, forcing her to shield her eyes for a moment as everything came into focus. Once it did she could see that had entered a sort of garden with a large fountain in the middle. All around her though, all of her friends were pointing and laughing at her. Bloom felt confused and betrayed at the same time. All of them calling her weak, stupid and numerous other insults. One by one each of her friends began to disappear until only Sky and Layla were left._

"_Sky!" Bloom called out as she ran towards her boyfriend. But it felt that no matter how hard she ran, he kept getting further an further away._

"_Forget about her my dear." Sky said to Layla as he took hold of her hand. Both of them disappearing. Leaving Bloom alone._

"_I warned you that you didn't want to come in here." Dark Bloom taunted as she stopped next to where Bloom had fallen to her knees._

"_Why?" Bloom sobbed as she fought the tears from surfacing. "Why did they turn their backs on me?"_

"_Eventually, they will all abandon you. Even your precious Sky." Dark Bloom snarled. "There has only been one who truly admired us and gave us the respect we deserved."_

_At this Bloom glared up at her dark counter part._

"_Sky would never abandon me!" she said defiantly. _

_Dark Bloom only laughed at her outburst. "You'll see soon enough."_

Bloom shot up in her bed. Sweat glistening over her face and she struggled to catch her breath. Looking across the room she could see Flora still asleep. She gave a sigh of relief and laid back down with a soft groan. However, the dream still haunted her. This wasn't the first dream she had like this. In fact she has had similar dreams over the passed few months. Ever since her friends had rescued her from Lord Darkar. She didn't mind the dreams after the first few nights, they had actually done much to fill in the holes that her friends refused to tell her about when she was Dark Bloom. However, tonight's dream was different in the sense that it felt more like a warning of things to come. Though she mentally scoffed at the idea of her darker self actually trying to warn her of anything.

Though her last words still tugged at the back of her mind. Like she knew something was going on behind her back. The thought of all her friends abandoning her had upset her. Perhaps tomorrow she would take some time and go to the library to see if there were any books she hasn't read yet.

Turning over to her side, she pulled her blanket over herself, letting sleep claim her once again.

**The Next Morning**

Despite her dream last night waking her in the middle of the night, Bloom was up before anyone else. Sneaking off to visit the schools library. Her backpack slung over her shoulder, she browsed the shelves of books. Looking over each of the titles, looking for something to reach out and grab her attention.

As she browsed along the book shelf, a black covered book hung out slightly further then the others. Bloom wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for the fact that when her hand brushed against it, the book sent a shock through her. Kneeling down she curiously looked at the book and timidly reached out to grab it. As soon as her fingers made contact with the book, it felt like a surge of power coursed through her body. It felt good.

Pulling it out, she looked over the cover; but there was no title that could be found. However, she knew this book had to be dark in origin. That she should notify Mrs. Faragonda about it, but instead she looked around to make sure no one was looking and shoved it into her back pack just as the school bell went off, notifying all the students that classes were starting soon.

Bloom found it increasingly difficult to pay attention in her classes. She was eager for the school day to end so she could delve into the mysterious book she had come across. Eager to learn what secrets it may hold. If her friends noticed, they said nothing of it. Eventually school did end and Bloom dashed out of the classroom like The Trix were chasing her.

She was about to head to her dorm room, but stopped short. If she wanted to read the book in peace and not be disturbed by anyone she was going to have to go someplace quieter. Turning on her heel she proceeded to the courtyard, intending to leave the school grounds and find a secluded place in the forest just outside the school.

As she made her way across the campus she could hear laughter and giggling on the other side of the small hedge that was just high enough that she couldn't see over. She did recognize the voices. It was Layla and Sky.

Curiously she made her way to the small opening in the hedge just ahead of her. Leading into a large open area where a large fountain was. Immediately, flashbacks of her dream came to mind. At the base of the fountain stood Sky and Layla, kissing.

"What the hell is this?" Bloom asked, clearly infuriated.

"Bloom!?" Both Sky and Layla exclaimed in surprised. Layla looking down embarrassed while Sky began to try to explain to his girlfriend, or rather at this point; ex-girlfriend.

"_I told you so." _came a mocking voice in Blooms mind, but she ignored it for now as she focused on the two in front of her. "How long has this been going on?"

"Bloom I wanted to tell you but I didn't….." Layla stammered before she was interrupted.

"HOW LONG!?"

"The last four months." Sky answered, his head down.

Bloom was silent for a moment. That meant that this was going on during the time Lord Darkar had turned her into Dark Bloom. That also meant that everything that Sky had said to her that day was a lie.

"So you lied to me when I was with Lord Darkar." she stated, becoming eerily calm about the whole thing.

"We had to stop him and rescue you." Sky explained. "He was just going to lie and use you like…"

"You mean like you did?" she snarled. "At least Lord Darkar was honest about his intentions with me."

"Bloom, I…"

"You should of just left me with him if this was all happening anyways." she spat. "At least he showed me respect!"

"_The respect that I deserve." _a voice echoed in her mind.

"You don't mean that Bloom!" Layla cried.

Bloom didn't answer, instead she turned and left the two of them. Right now she didn't want to be around anyone. Leaving the fountain, she broke off into a sprint and quickly exited the school grounds. Tears that she had held back falling freely now as it felt like her world was coming down around her.

Additional Authors Notes: Alright, Chapter 1 is done. Now to be honest, no I do not think Sky would cheat on Bloom. I do hope everyone enjoyed this first installment. Please feel free to leave your comments and suggestions in the reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**: Thanks for the feedback and reviews. Sorry that the last chapter was short, much shorter then most chapters I write, but hopefully I can make future updates a bit longer for more reading enjoyment. So enough delay and on with the show!

**Heart of Darkness**

Chapter 2

To say that Bloom was angry, would have been an understatement. How dare they go behind her back and do such things. Flashes of her dream the previous night came to mind. Her darker half was in fact trying to tell her that there was something going on that she didn't know about at the time.

She was so caught up with what had just happened that she did not even notice Lockette had joined her and was desperately trying to get her attention. It wasn't until Lockette flew directly in front of Bloom did she realize the little pixie was there.

"What's wrong Bloom?" the pixie asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I just want to be alone right now." Bloom snapped, a little harsher then she intended to. Seeing the hurt expression in the pixies face, Bloom sighed and continued. "I just found that Sky has been cheating on me, and I really need time alone; okay?"

Not waiting for a reply Bloom continued on. Though she had a feeling that her bounded pixie wasn't going to just let this go that easily; but at least it should give her at least give her a little be of solitude. As she continued on, she came upon a small opening with a few shattered rocks. This was the place where the false Professor Avalon was helping her with her powers.

A small smile tugged at her lips at the memory. Leaning back on one of the rocks she dropped her pack to the ground and pulled out the book she had taken from the library. Once again, the moment her skin touched the book, a wave of power entered her veins. She knew without a doubt the book was of dark and forbidden, but she loved the feeling it gave her. Opening the cover she gazed upon the now exposed title finally, Requiem Obscuritatis.

It didn't take long for the fire fairy to become absorbed into the book. Trying to soak up all she could of what the book had to offer. By the looks of the contents, it was far more advanced then any of the other books she had come across previously, not that she had extensive knowledge in books about the dark arts. She knew it was taboo, and that if the others found out they would probably shun her. She didn't care. This book held forbidden knowledge that she craved.

She couldn't exactly place when her addiction first started. She suspected it all began when she first began having the dreams of Dark Bloom taking over. Now that she thought about it more, it made sense. After the first few dreams, she began to have a craving to better understand the dark arts. They were compelling to her and seemed to call out to her, begging to be read, to indulge herself into it's forbidden knowledge.

As she turned the pages, her eyes hungrily ate up all the words that were printed. As she continued on, she wondered if she would ever work up the courage to try out some of these spells and rituals. The thought intrigued her.

**Alfea**

All of the girls sat around the large table at their favorite pizza place, discussing what had just happened. None of them particularly seemed bothered by it. They all knew that eventually it would happen from the moment Layla confessed to them what was going on months ago.

"Well obviously she is not going to want to talk to the two of them." Stella pointed out. They were all talking about how they should approach Bloom to calm her down before she did something stupid.

"Well, Flora is her room mate" Musa stated, "maybe she can talk to her tonight."

"Let me hide my plants first." Flora half joked. She knew Blooms temper all to well. The others gave a small giggle at her statement.

"Maybe we should let her be for the time being." Tecna suggested. "The last thing she is going to want is to be reminded of it so soon after she found out."

It was at this time that Lockette flew down in the middle of the group, panting like she had just flown a marathon around the school.

"Guys, I think there is something wrong with Bloom." the pixie informed them. Each of the girls looked at each other and sighed.

"We know, she found out about Sky and Layla." Stella said.

"No, it's not about that." Lockette interrupted before the blonde could say anything more. "When I tried to talk to her earlier, she had a dark aura about her."

At this, the girls looked a bit more worried. The last thing they needed was for Dark Bloom to return. Even if Darkar was defeated and the Trix trapped in Realix, the dark fairy with the power of the Dragon Fire could cause severe damage to the realm.

"Lets go find her." Sky said as he stood up with Layla, but this only earned a glare from Lockette.

"I think it would be best if you two didn't come." Tecna pointed out. The other girls nodding their heads in approval before setting out with Lockette.

**Bloom**

As Bloom continued to read, she didn't notice three figures approaching her. At least not until they were right next to her.

"Not exactly the kind of book I would expect you to read." Icy teased, her sisters behind her stifling a small laugh. Bloom though didn't give any reaction to them being there. In all honesty, she didn't care.

"Hello Icy, Stormy, and Darcy." she greeted. "Let me guess, here to steal my Dragon Fire again?"

The three sisters only laughed as Bloom closed the book and shoved it back into her backpack. Standing up to get a more comfortable seat on the rock she had been leaning against.

"As amusing as that would be, it doesn't seem like your in the mood to fight for it; and that's no fun." Icy stated. "What's the matter, break up with prince charming?"

Bloom actually laughed at the irony of it all. "Actually, yes I did."

This actually caught the three witches off guard for a moment. Icy's comment was meant to be nothing more then idle banter, but as it turned out she hit the nail directly on the head.

"I found out that the two timing bastard has been cheating on me for the past four months." she spat out. Her sudden flare of anger caused the three witches to flinch a little. The a small flicker in Bloom's eyes made the girls smile to each other. For a split second, her blue eyes turned to the yellow cat-like eyes of her darker self.

"Makes me wish he would of just left me with Lord Darkar." Bloom stated, then turned to the three witches. "So if your not here to take the Dragon Fire, then why are you here?"

"To drop off a gift." Darcy answered, pulling out another thick black tome. Handing it towards the fire fairy. Bloom cautiously reached out and accepted the book. Like the one she had in her back pack, as soon as she touched it; it sent a jolt of power through her body. A dark smile visited the girls face once more.

"Thank you, but why are you helping me?" she asked confused.

"Now that would spoil the surprise." Icy laughed. "We'll keep in touch."

Icy was about to say more when a noise a short distance away caught the four girls attention. Bloom let out a low curse and shoved the new tome into her pack, not wanting to let the other girls see it as the three witches disappeared into the trees.

Slinging her slightly heavier backpack over her shoulders, Bloom turned to face her friends that had just emerged from the small shrubbery. Stella complaining about the leaves ruining her fashion sense. Normally this would of caused Bloom to soften a little, but at this time she wasn't in the mood.

"Lockette, I told you I wanted to be alone. Does this look like 'alone' to you?" Bloom asked rather harshly as she gestured to the others. Though she did find a sense of irony that she didn't mind the Trix's little visit.

"We're just worried about you Bloom." Flora said. "You just kind of disappeared on us."

"We know your mad about Sky and Layla, we would of told you sooner but….."

"You mean to tell me you knew this was going on?" she interrupted Stella. The other girls hung their heads, not really knowing how to answer.

"So wonderful that I have _friends _who keep secrets from me." Bloom spat, her words dripping with venom. "especially when they concern me!"

"We just didn't want to hurt you, especially so soon after being under Darkars control." Tecna put in softly. This only earned her a glare from the red haired fairy.

"Yes, its far better to keep me in the dark about that selfish asshole going around behind my back and sleeping with someone who I thought was my friend." Bloom snarled out.

"Bloom they never.."

"I don't want to hear it, nor do I care."

"Be logical Bloom" Tecna pleaded. She could tell her friend was more then upset about the entire situation, though she knew that her and the other girls pushing the issue was not helping.

"Oh, I am being logical" Bloom laughed. "Logically, every word that Sky said to me while I was with Lord Darkar was a lie."

Bloom looked down at the ground with a heavy sigh. She couldn't help but feel betrayed with the new knowledge that all of her friends knew and never once tried to tell her. Instead, they kept it a secret from her. It all made sense now why Sky was avoiding her more and her friends were trying to keep her busy when she noticed Layla wasn't around their usual group outings.

"Now please, I just want to be alone for awhile." she added, giving a pointed glare at Lockette.

Not waiting for a reply, Bloom turned and headed deeper into the forest; in the same direction the Trix had left. Leaving the rest of the girls to think over what had just happened. Lockette still seemed worried. The dark aura she felt was twice as strong now, but she noticed that it didn't come completely from Bloom, but her backpack.

"Come on, let her be for now. If she wants to talk about it she knows where to find us." Musa said, still staring at what she could see of Blooms departing back. She may act like she didn't care, but she was worried about her friend.

"You too Lockette" Flora said as she guided the small pixie to the rest of the group. "She'll be fine. It's not like she is in any danger with the Trix or Darkar anymore." she reassured the small pixie.

She just didn't know how right she was.

**Additional Authors Notes**: And chapter 2 is done. So much easier when you have a rough idea already written out on what each chapter will have. Anyways, did anyone notice something in this chapter? How Bloom will acknowledge Lord Darkar's title, while the others simply call him Darkar?

Now for some small translation, Requiem Obscuritatis; the book that Bloom took from the library roughly translate to Requiem of Darkness. I used Google Translate to translate it to latin. Very fitting I think.

Now I am sure many are asking how did the Trix get free from the Realix? Well, that will be explained in a later chapter. So please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:** Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, because I am having a great time writing it. Granted the first two chapters were a little slow, but the next few chapters are what I have been really looking forward in writing. Just a warning, there will be some small time skips.

In this chapters the changes to Bloom are going to be more evident, and more fun. So enjoy, and as always please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.

**Heart of Darkness**

Chapter 3

**Two Weeks Later**

It had been just over two weeks since the Trix had given Bloom the new dark tome that was now added to her growing collection. She had even tried one of the corruption spells on one of Flora plants. The plant took on a more 'ugly' appearance as Flora put it. Bloom on the other hand thought it looked beautiful. The flower was blood red, with a blackish green stem. Large black thorns warded off any would be predators or foolish fairies that would dare try to pick the plant. A lesson Stella found out when she tried to examine the strange plant. Another lesson she learned was that the thorns were laced with a toxin. Non-lethal, but potent enough to cause the sun fairy to be sick for a few hours.

Flora had wanted to remove the plant from the room, but Bloom talked her out of it. Playing it off that she was curious about the plant and to see how it would grow. The nature fairy was skeptical but relented, but only if Bloom kept it away from her other plants. Bloom agreed to do so, if only to keep an eye on her little experiment.

Bloom was beginning to get worried though. She was running out of places to hide the books from Flora. She was beginning to think of talking Mrs. Faragonda into letting her rent a small house off campus, but decided against it. That would raise too many questions that she didn't want to answer.

Picking up the tome once more, she flipped through the pages, scanning for something she may of missed. The red haired fairy had already read through both books at least three times, and scanned through various pages of each countless times.

The girls had gone out to the local food place to get something to eat. Flora and Stella had invited her to come along, but seeing Layla she declined and returned to her room, even after two weeks she could not stand the sight of Layla. Sighing, Bloom shoved the thick tome under her mattress and laid her head back on her pillow. It was getting late and she knew that everyone would be back soon. Letting out a small yawn, she drew the covers over her and closed her eyes. Waiting for sleep to come and claim her.

_Laughter filled the air as the buildings around her burned to their frames. A sadistic smile was glued to her face as she looked over her handy work. Screams of pain and agony erupted as another building was engulfed in flames. In the midst of it all students attempted to flee the burning buildings only to be tackled and brought down by black dog like creatures that covered the court yard._

"_How does the power feel my dear?" came a voice behind her, a voice she recognized and brought a smile to her face._

"_I knew you were still alive." she turned to meet Lord Darkars gaze. Though when she saw him, she let out a soft gasp in surprise. Gone was his skeletal frame and dark armor. Instead a young raven haired man stood before her. His icy blue eyes started into her golden orbs. They perfectly contrasted against his long black hair. Instead of his black armor, he wore a simple dark robe with elegant blood red trimming. His slender hand reaching out and gently taking hold of her chin._

"_Get away from her!" Sky yelled as he moved in the middle of the two, raising his Phantoblade in an offensive stance as he guided the young woman back. Though he didn't see it, this only earned him a deadly glare from the girl behind him. "I don't know what you have planned, but your not taking her Darkar!"_

"_How amusing that you still try and play the hero." Lord Darkar taunted._

_Sky just stood there defiantly. "We beat you before, we will do it again."_

"_Bloom my dear, how do you feel about this?"_

"_Don't you dare talk to her. She…" he never got a chance finish._

_Bloom grinned and formed a fireball into her hand. Shooting it at Sky's back. The blonde man let out a scream of pain as it burned his flesh, causing him to collapse on the ground as the flames spread across his body. _

"_Bloom!?" Layla screamed. "What have you done?"_

"_Oh, I am just amusing myself." she chuckled darkly as she sent another fireball at yet another building of the school, causing more screams to erupt as nameless students got caught in the blaze_

"_You… You…" Layla sobbed, unable to finish her words as she gazed at the what was left of Sky's charred body. "Why Bloom?"_

_Bloom only laughed and raised her hand towards her former friend, letting the fire consume her palm. Layla saw this and began to back away before turning to run to get away. However she was only met by a wall of flames that erupted out of the ground. Layla let out an anguished cry as her right arm got caught in the inferno. Stumbling back she looked down at her charred arm. _

_Casting a glance at Bloom, she could see the fire fairy only grinning as Darkar stood behind her with a proud look on his face. _

"_That looks like it hurt." Bloom taunted as she approached the fallen girl. Reaching down she gripped the burnt limb and twisted it, causing the fairy before her to cry out in pain._

"_You know, I have learned a lot of new spells." she continued. "Would you like to see my newest one?"_

_She didn't wait for an answer, not that she would of listened anyways as she began to weave her fingers in the air. A long slender stream of fire came from her hands and slithered it's wait towards where Layla fell._

_Layla gazed in horror and opened her mouth to scream. This proved to be a mistake as the fire snake entered her mouth. Burning her insides all the way down. As the fire incinerated all of the fairy's insides, Bloom and Darkar watched as the young fairy burned alive from the inside out._

"_You never did answer me my dear." Lord Darkar chuckled._

_Bloomed smiled as she made her way over to where he stood. Not saying anything she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before breaking away. _

"_It feels amazing." she purred._

Bloom slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't keep the smile that was tugging at her lips away as she brought he fingers up and touched her lips. She was starting to enjoy these little dreams she was having. Though she wasn't sure what had woke her. She knew it wasn't the dream, in some morbid sense she had enjoyed everything about it. It had given her a sense of vengeance against the two. Another grin visited her face.

Sitting up she looked over at Flora's bed, only to be greeted by the nature fairies limp form. One of her legs sticking out of the covers. Sighing she looked over to where her experimental plant was. It was then that she noticed that the plant had grown significantly, approaching nearly twice it's original size. Laying back down, Bloom made a mental note to get a bigger pot later that day as she curled up to go back to sleep.

**Morning**

Bloom was woken a few hours later from a pounding on the door and Stella's yelling for them to wake up so they could go down to the shopping plaza and check out some of the new fashion dresses that had just arrived. A groan from the other side of the room told her that Flora was awake as well as the nature fairy untangled herself from her covers and opened the door to an excited Stella.

"Come on you guys!" she exclaimed. Flora couldn't help but smile at the blondes enthusiasm.

"You coming Bloom?" Flora asked as she turned to look at her room mate who was crawling out of bed. Almost with a pleading look in her eyes.

"No." Bloom answered shortly, and proceeded to her closet to pick out something to wear for that day. Flora and Stella exchanged a glance before Flora left the room with Stella.

Bloom looked over her clothing with a frown. Her usual attire was looking a little bland to her. Smirking a little she grabbed some cloths and decided that she needed to do a little shopping today. Making sure her books were securely hidden away, she left the room.

About an hour later, Bloom was browsing the shops in Magix. To ensure she didn't cross paths with the rest of the girls, Bloom stayed on the more questionable side of the city. Looking at the various shops that mainly catered towards the witches of Cloud Tower. Finding a clothing store she stepped in.

A handful of moments later, Bloom exited the shop with a handful of bags while wearing a new outfit. Gone was her typical blue outfit. Instead she was sporting a pair of tight black jeans that hugged her hips. A sleeveless black top that had dark red stripes up the side, along its neck line was a web of strings that held a small trinket in place over her chest. A pair of black boots also accompanied her new outfit.

After making stops at the other stores she had wanted to visit, she began to make her way towards Alfea. As she continued on, a squeaking noise from above her caught her attention. Gazing upwards, a bat like creature caught her eye. Upon seeing her, the strange creature descended towards her. As it got closer, Bloom recognized who it was. A smile graced her lips as she extended her left hand towards it.

"Hello Karborg." she smiled as the bat like creature dropped a silver necklace into her hand before it perched itself on her forearm. Once again like before, a small flashback of her dream popped into her mind. _He _was back.

Using her right hand, she examined the necklace that had been given to her before awkwardly placing it over her head with one hand, which proved a bit more difficult then she had originally anticipated; but she managed none the less.

Stroking Karborgs chest, she smiled once more. "You should get going before someone sees you."

Taking the suggestion, the bat like creature took off into the air and disappeared over the tree line. Bloom examined the necklace once more that now hung around her neck. Even Sky hadn't gotten her anything like this while they were dating. Picking up the bags she had set down, she continued to Alfea.

It didn't take her too much longer to get to the school. As she entered the campus, she earned many curious stares from the student body. Not that she cared, she had been counting on getting some looks when she chose her new outfits.

Approaching her room, she groaned a little as she heard a pair of voices coming from inside. Opting to just get it over with she opened the door to find Flora and Stella sitting on the nature fairies bed talking about this and that. Once Bloom entered the room however, both went silent; looking over her new outfit.

"Um Bloom?" Stella asked a little worried.

"Yes Stella, it's me." the red head grinned as she set her bags down on her bed. "I just decided to go out and do some shopping."

"Yeah but, what's with the outfit?" Flora asked.

"Figured it was time for a new look." Bloom answered as she removed all of her old clothing out of the closet, throwing them into a trash bin. Setting to work hanging up all of her new outfits. Most of them either black and red or the occasional dark blue. "Who knows, maybe I will catch some ones interest."

"Does this mean you are trying to get Sky back?" Stella asked cautiously, she knew it was still a touchy subject with the red head.

"Hell no" Bloom snapped. "That bastard can burn in hell for all I care."

The other two girls cringed at the harshness of her words but didn't push the subject any further. As Bloom finished unpacking her shopping bags, she finally pulled out a slightly larger pot for her plant, a small smile on her face as she turned to face where it was. Her smile disappeared as she saw that her plant was gone.

"Where is it?" Bloom asked, looking to Flora.

Flora was reluctant to answer as she hung her head. "I had to tell Mrs. Faragonda about it."

"You what!?"

"She had it taken away so that it could be destroyed. She said it was created from dark magic." Flora continued, not wanting to look at Bloom; knowing that the fire fairy was angry now. "I'm sorry Bloom."

Both girls jumped at the sound of something smashing. The new pot that Bloom had bought for the plant now lay in shards on the ground. Slowly Bloom bent over to pick it up, silently putting it in the trash.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Flora." Bloom finally said after a sigh. "It's just, that it was helping me keep my mind off Sky and Layla."

Without saying another word she left the room. Not really knowing what to do because with both the girls there she couldn't grab any of her books to read and ever since that day she had not been able to find another book like it in the library.

After about an hour of walking, she had made her way out into the forest. As if on cue, Lockette came flying towards her. But stopped short when she saw how the fairy was dressed.

"Bloom is everything ok?" Lockette asked. "You look different."

Bloom only laughed and reassured the pixie that she was fine and that she was just trying a new look. Then an idea formed in her head.

"You know Lockette, its weird." she began. The pixie looked at her curiously as they walked, or in Lockettes case, flew.

"The night before I found out about Sky and Layla, I had a dream about my darker self." she paused, hearing a small gasp from the pixie. "it was weird because she was telling me it was going to happen. Even showed me an image of those two kissing. But foolishly I defended Sky.

But, I guess she got the last laugh when I discovered all of it was true the next day." she finished. Looking over she could see Lockette was extremely worried and scared at the same time.

"Don't worry, she's not returning anytime soon." she reassured the pixie _'not unless I let her.' _she added mentally. "But please, don't tell the others about this. I'm trusting you."

Lockette didn't know how to respond as she watched Bloom walk away back towards the school. Using her better judgment the pixie flew off to find the rest of the girls. She knew it would hurt Bloom to do this, but they had to know.

"Fly fly little pixie." Bloom laughed to herself as she watched Lockette fly away. She knew what she was doing.

As soon as she got back to her dorm room, she was instantly bombarded with questions from the other girls, much to her dismay even Layla was there.

"Bloom is everything ok?" Musa asked concerned.

"Lockette told us that you were having dreams about _her_." Flora put in.

Bloom shot a glare at the pixie that was hiding behind Layla, of all people.

"As I told Lockette, before I asked her to not to tell anyone." she started, not taking her glare off the small pixie. "It was just a dream and that _she _is not getting out anytime soon."

"But Bloom, this could be serious." Layla finally spoke up. "What if it's a setup by someone wanting to hurt you?"

"Then they are too late because you and Sky already beat them to it." she shot back, causing Layla to hang her head in shame. "Now, I don't want to talk about it anymore. So drop it."

Looking over the rest of the girls, she challenged any of them to continue the discussion. Each of them wisely decided to let it go for the night and began to shuffle out of the room leaving only Lockette and Bloom behind.

"Bloom?" Lockette started.

"This is the second time you did not respect my wishes Lockette." Bloom said calmly, not looking at the pixie.

"But they needed to know in case…"

"They didn't need to know anything." Bloom snapped. "Just leave. You've already proven to me that I can not trust you anymore."

Lockette looked at her in surprise but flew out the window none the less. Not seeing the cruel smirk on Blooms face. Everything had went exactly as she had planned, for the most part. She didn't expect Layla to be there but it only gave her more fuel for the fire.

'I can't trust anyone here anymore.' she thought as she turned off the light and laid back on her bed, laying her head on her pillow as she looked up at the ceiling. As she lay there she wondered if she could ever be _her _again. Looking back at the dreams, she loved the power she had when _she _was out. During those times, the girls and the guys acknowledged and feared her, because she was a threat.

As she lay there, she let her thumb and forefinger caress the small pendant on the necklace that _he _had given her. The only one who had ever truly respected her, she thought with a dark smile on her face.

**Additional Authors Notes**: Well, Bloom is becoming manipulative isn't she? And what's even more scary is that it's not Dark Bloom, well at least not fully. I am pretty sure everyone has figured out that Bloom is addicted the to dark magic from the books she has. While I only mentioned two books, I will say that she has gotten her hands on a few others since then that I didn't bother to mention.

Now the dream sequence of Darkar is just a rough thought, but I figured if he did look more human like he would look a lot like Loki from The Avengers movie. I know bad example, but the closest visual I could come up with.

As always, I hope everyone is enjoying this thus far and it's only going to get better in the upcoming chapters. Lord Darkar makes his first appearance in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes****:** That's right, two updates in one day! I would have had chapter 3 up yesterday but my other hobbies got in the way. At any rate, this is where the changes in Bloom are going to be more evident, as seen in the last chapter.

But, we still haven't seen Dark Bloom yet, and that is what everyone wants right? Without further delay, on with the story!

**Heart of Darkness**

Chapter 4

Since the discussion the previous night, none of the girls approached Bloom this morning. Which she was thankful for. However, Bloom decided that she still needed to talk to Mrs. Faragonda. Hoping she could talk the head mistress into giving her a single student dorm so that she could move out of the one with Flora, so as not to have to hide her secrets so much. With a heavy sigh she reached the head mistresses office and knocked softly at the door.

"Enter" came a soft voice from the other side. Pushing the door open, Bloom approached the large wooden desk that the elder woman sat behind.

"Ah Bloom." the older woman greeting, pausing to take in the young girls new cloths. "Good to see you this morning, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually I was wondering if there was a free single dorm I could move to." Bloom stated. Seeing a look of worry wash over the head mistresses face.

"Is there something the matter?"

"It would only be temporary." Bloom reassured her. "Recently the rest of the girls and I have not been seeing eye to eye, and I am just trying to avoid any unnecessary confrontations."

"I see." Faragonda replied. Looking through one of her drawers and pulling out a large binder, flipping through the pages until she stopped on one. "It seems there is a free room, but it is rather out of the way."

"That would be fine."

"Very well dear." the older woman said as she began to write down directions to get to the new room. Reaching into her desk and pulling out the said rooms key. "I do hope you and the others can resolve this quickly."

"Thank you Mrs. F" Bloom said, not bothering to reply to the rest of what the elder woman said. That being done she bid the head mistress good bye before leaving the large office. A smirk on her face as she made her way down to her new room.

Once she arrived, she unlocked the door and peered inside. Being a single student dorm, it wasn't spacious, but it was cozy. Her eyes quickly darted to every nook and cranny, spying places she could hide the books. She would worry about decorations later. Nodding her head, she left the room to go move her things.

Thankfully it was still the weekend and all the girls were out in Magix again. It only took Bloom a little over an hour to move all of her things out of her old room. She made sure to move her dark tomes first, hiding them under piles of her other books before moving the rest.

After she got everything situated in her new room, she sat back on the bed and smile. Now she could read and practice as much as she wanted without having to worry about a roommate. She knew she told Mrs. Faragonda that it was only a temporary set up, but truth be told she wasn't sure if she wanted to give up her own room.

She was broken out of her thoughts with soft knock at her door. This confused because no one should know where she was, other then herself and Faragonda. Getting up she answered the door to find a odd looking student with glazed over eyes. Without saying a word, she gave Bloom a folded piece of paper and left.

Bloom was confused by this, until she opened the paper and read its message.

"Meet us at the rocks, it's time to see your surprise."

-Trix-

Bloom couldn't help but giggle at this. Making sure everything was secured away, she locked her room and took off towards the campus. However before she reached the edge of the campus, she heard someone call out her name. Looking behind her she saw Musa running towards her.

"Hey, where you off to?" Musa asked as she caught up.

"Just going for a walk." Bloom answered.

"Want me to tag along?" Musa asked, but Bloom shook her head.

"No but thank you." she answered "I just need to apologize to Lockette because I was a little harsh with her last night." she lied.

Musa said nothing but nodded her head and left the red head alone as she made her way back to the school. Making sure the music fairy wasn't going to change her mind, Bloom continued off the campus. Making her way through the trees, following the familiar path towards the rocks that she was to meet the sisters at.

"Your late" Icy stated as she appeared from behind one of the trees.

"Had to make sure I wasn't followed." Bloom answered, "Pretty sure this wasn't intended to be a complete reunion." she smiled.

"Indeed." Darcy agreed, then smiled. "Nice outfit by the way."

Bloom only smiled at the compliment before turning back to Icy.

"So what's this surprise you promised?"

Icy only grinned in response and made a gesture for them to follow her. Taking a quick look to make sure Lockette or any of the others didn't venture up there way, Bloom quickly followed behind the ice witch, until they reached a small clearing where the tree sisters performed a spell to open a portal.

Looking to Icy for a confirmation, the ice witch nodded her head and Bloom entered the portal, followed by the three sisters. Upon exiting the portal, she saw that she was in Shadowhaunt. A smile graced her face as memories began to flood back, but then a question struck her.

"Last I remember Lord Darkar betrayed you three." Bloom stated as she turned to Icy. "Why are you working with him again?"

"Let's just say we had to work together to get out of Realix, and that a new contract was signed." came a voice from behind her.

Bloom turned to greet Lord Darkar as he approached the girls. Once again, a smile coming to her face as she saw him. He looked exactly like he did in her dream. Except she could see by the way he filled out the robe, he was very well toned. Giving any of the specialists a run for there money in terms of physical appearance.

"I must say I am surprised you came so willingly." he spoke.

"Maybe I missed being that other girl." Bloom answered with a smirk.

"Perhaps." he snickered as he took his seat in his throne at the center of the room. "but to answer your previously asked question. I admit I was foolish to cast the Trix out like I did. If I had not, we would have had the Ultimate Power and you would still be by my side."

Bloom cast a curious glance at him.

"So I made a blood promise with the Trix." he continued. "If I break the contract, I forfeit my life."

"I see." she said. She remembered reading up on such a ritual in the book Darcy had given her. "And who say's I can't still be by your side?"

At this Lord Darkar chuckled darkly. "You've changed my dear. I remember a time you would adamantly defy me. What happened my dear?"

"Let's just say that my beloved prince charming is anything but." she answered with a hint of sarcasm that caused Darkar to smirk. "He ruined it all. I enjoyed being _her_, and he ruined it by spouting his lies to me."

None spoke as they let her finish.

"A few weeks ago I found out he was cheating on me." she sighed, a small hint of sadness mixed in with jealousy and anger. "And now I can't be _her _again."

At this Lord Darkar chuckled loudly, catching Blooms attention as to what was so funny about what she had said.

"My dear, you can always become her once again. She is an extension of the darkness that already existed in your heart." he explained. "You were only 'saved' the last time because your heart still clung to that foolish notion that he was your one and only."

"So your saying I don't need you to cast another spell on me to become her again." Bloom began to digest the new knowledge she was being given. Lord Darkar nodded in confirmation.

"All that is left is for you to embrace the darkness that resides in your heart. You've already accepted it, now you must embrace it." he told her. "Now, before you go. I have a gift for you."

"Like the necklace?" she grinned.

"This one will be more useful I think." he said as he extended his hand out towards her, placing a ring in her hand that matched her necklace he had given her.

"It's beautiful." she whispered admiring the magical engravings on the ring. "But wont it attract attention if it gives off magic?"

"Alone it is just and ordinary ring." he explained. "But with the necklace, it allows you to return her any time you want."

At this revelation, Bloom grinned darkly. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Now, return to Alfea. We do not want to make anyone more suspicious then they need to be." he informed them.

Nodding the Trix opened the portal again to let Bloom return to where they had left from. Before leaving however, Bloom quickly ducked over to where Darkar sat and kissed him before disappearing into the portal. This only earned a flurry of giggles from the sisters.

**Alfea**

"Has anyone seen Bloom?" Flora asked as she approached the group of girls sitting in the middle of the quad area.

"I saw her earlier leaving the campus," Musa answered. "she said she was going to talk to Lockette. Why what's up?"

"All of her things are gone from the room." Flora answered, her voice filled with concern.

"Do you think she left the school because of what happened?" Stella asked.

"I don't know." was all Flora could say.

"I just moved to a single dorm." Bloom answered, scaring the living day lights out of all the girls present of her sudden arrival. None of them saw the slight grin at their sudden fright.

"Bloom!?" Musa exclaimed as she recovered from her shock. " Did you find Lockette?"

"No" she answered. _'I wasn't even looking for her you gullible twit.'_

"Why did you move your things out of the room?" Flora asked, a little hurt that her friend had moved out without talking to her.

"Just until everything clams down with what happened." Bloom explained. "I just want to avoid running into Layla as much as possible right now."

"Are you still going to hang out with us?" Stella asked in a hopeful voice.

"I don't even know if I have fully forgiven everyone for keeping this from me." she answered honestly. Neither of the girls said anything at this.

"I am heading to my room. Make sure all my homework is ready for tomorrow." Bloom said as she left the group of girls.

As soon as she got to her new room, she locked the door behind her and shut all the curtains. Making sure no one could see inside her room. She was pondering what Darkar had said, that she needed to embrace the darkness within her. Closing her eyes, she began to focus. First on the dreams she was having of being Dark Bloom again, the thrill she felt when she wielded the power, the destruction she could cause. Then she began to focus on her memories, digging up all the things that had transpired between Sky, Layla and herself.

Each memory fed her rage she felt towards everything that had happened. Finally something snapped and a bright flash of light erupted around her. Lifting her up into the air for a brief moment before she landed back down softly on her feet. She could feel it, she had done it.

Walking over to her bathroom she gazed into the mirror at the golden cat like eyes. An evil grin appeared on her face as she began to laugh in a dark manor.

"I'm back." she cackled.

**Authors Notes****: **Well, she's back! I do hope everyone enjoyed this transition. I am hoping to get chapter 5 out soon, but I have some things that need to be taken care of first so may be a day or two at the latest for my next update.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes****:** Can I do a hat trick? Yes, I think I can. Three updates in a row in one day! Aren't you all spoiled.

Enough yammering, on with the next chapter!

**Heart of Darkness**

Chapter 5

**Three Week Later**

It had been almost a full month since Bloom had moved into her own room, and she was taking full advantage of it. Able to come and go as she pleased to Shadowhaunt, she began storing her books there to reduce the risk of them being caught in her room. Though she still did borrow some books from Lord Darkars extensive library.

She would stay up late well into the early morning hours reading through the books. She had even dared to miss a few classes, claiming she was sick. Still, she maintained her grades, if nothing else for appearance sake.

During this time she had also perfected her transformation. Going as far as to even being able to summon up her dark forms powers without taking on her dark form itself. Though there were a few close calls in which she had to chase Lockette away from discovering her secret.

Sighing, she leaned back against the wall her bed was near and flipped the page of the newest book she had borrowed when there was a knock at the door. Quickly stashing the book away in its hiding spot, she got up and answered the door.

"Yes?" Bloom asked as she opened the door, exposing Griselda; making the red head inwardly cringe.

"Mrs. Faragonda would like to see you." she gruffly informed the fairy. Casting a glare indicating she still did not approve of how the young girl was dressed. "Immediately."

The message delivered, the assistant head mistress left, leaving Bloom to speculate what was going on. She went over in her head if she had slipped up and exposed any evidence to her recent past times.

Preparing herself for the worst, she made sure both her ring and necklace were on her person in case she had to make a quick escape. Shutting her door, she made her way to the head mistresses office. Once she arrived at the large wooden doors, she knocked softly and waited for the invitation before walking into the large office.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. F?"

"Ah, yes Bloom." the older woman smiled as she greeted the young fairy. "There was something I wished to discuss with you."

Bloom waited for the head mistress to continue as she glanced around the room. Sure, her dark transformation was more then a match for the rest of the Winx girls, but she wasn't arrogant enough to think she could go one on one with the light witch.

"I have noticed that you haven't been spending time with your friends. Have you girls not resolved the issue as of yet?" Faragonda inquired, a little concerned. Especially noting the changes in Blooms attitude.

Bloom let out a sigh, partially relieved that this was the only thing the older woman was concerned about.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Bloom began as she took a seat in front of the older woman's desk. "About two months ago I discovered Sky was cheating on me with Layla."

She didn't bother mentioning anything about the dreams she was having. Looking down at the floor she continued as the head mistress listened.

"When I confronted them about it, Sky admitted that they began their affair two months before I was.." she paused and looked up at the older woman, faking sadness. "When I was under-under Darkar's control."

"I am so sorry my dear." the older woman tried to comfort her.

"The worst part is, all the others knew but went out of their way to keep it from me." Bloom forced tears to fall. She had to make Faragonda believe that this was the real reason she had distanced herself, and it was working.

"Bloom dear, I understand your upset." the elder woman said after a long pause. "And you have every right to be. But do try and look at it from the rest of the girls perspective."

Bloom only nodded as she wiped her tears away.

"Friends are a treasure, and there are bound to be ups and downs." Faragonda continued, calculating what to say next. "I encourage you to push past all this and grow stronger from it."

"I will Mrs. F, thank you." Bloom said as she stood up to leave.

"Are you still planning to return to your old room?"

"Actually, I kind of enjoy having my own room." Bloom smiled, "I don't have to worry about Flora stealing my class notes."

"Have a good afternoon Bloom." Faragonda dismissed the young fairy.

Bloom left the office and pondered what she should do next. She did tell Faragonda that she would try and reconcile with her friends. This would also server another personal purpose, she smiled.

"I think it's about time he knows that I have someone who appreciates me." Bloom said darkly to herself as she made her way out towards the quad area where the girls were gathered.

**Alfea (Quad)**

"It's just not the same without her around." Stella complained. She missed the company Bloom gave them. Even though it had been nearly two months that their friend found out about her, then at the time boyfriend cheating on her; the guilt had been eating away at them for not telling her. "I mean I don't even want to look at cloths anymore."

"Are you sick Stella?" Bloom asked as she came up behind the sun fairy, who shrieked in surprise, falling back on her backside. This earned a small laugh from the other girls who were sitting around.

There was an awkward silence between the girls as neither knew how to respond to the sudden reappearance of the fire fairy within the group. Bloom knew it was going to be up to her to get things rolling.

"Sorry I been avoiding everyone." she began. "It was just a lot at once to deal with."

"It's ok Bloom." Stella said as she picked herself off the ground, just happy to have her best friend back.

"So you guys want to go hang out in Magix?" Bloom asked as she motioned for the girls to follow her. Each of them jumped up except for Layla who just sat there.

"Come on Layla." someone called out. The fairy in question looked up to see Bloom standing there, waiting for her. Slowly standing up, she meekly walked over to where the fire fairy was. Bloom smile and extended her hand.

"Let's go get something to eat." she suggested to the rest of the girls. At this Stella approached Bloom cautiously.

"Um Bloom." she began, "the specialist are going to be there too." Looking at her friend, uncertain to how she will take the news.

"That's fine." Bloom smiled. This of course confused Stella. The sun fairy had thought she would want to remain miles away from Sky.

**Magix**

After everyone arrived, there was another awkward silence between both groups as the walked around the shopping center before arriving at their favorite place to eat. This was the first time the specialist had seen Blooms new outfits. Sky of course looked at her disapprovingly, not that she cared any. The only time anyone spoke was when Stella saw a sale on cloths at a nearby shop, after that it was silent again.

"What, did some witches cast a silencing spell on everyone?" Bloom asked jokingly.

"I guess we are readjusting to everything being back to normal." Brandon said, but received a jab in the side by Helia. "Sort of."

Bloom just shook her head and sighed as they all took their seats at the table. While she was playing nice, she made sure to put as much distance between Sky and herself. It didn't take long for a waiter to come and get their orders as the group began to talk amongst themselves.

Bloom for the most part remained silent, she didn't really have much to talk about. What was she going to tell them, that she spent her free time reading dark arts books and practice forbidden incantations while seeing Lord Darkar and the Trix every weekend. Though she imagined their expression would be amusing.

Without paying attention to what she was doing, she began playing with the necklace that hung around her neck. Fortunately, the ring was in her pocket. The last thing she needed was for the two pieces of jewelry to connect and send her to Shadowhaunt in front of everyone.

"Hey Bloom, where did you get that?" Musa asked, gesturing at the necklace the red head was playing with.

"It was a gift." she smiled.

"Really? From who?" Stella inquired.

"From someone who appreciates, and respects me." Bloom said, her gaze falling onto Sky, she could see the jealously fuming in his eyes. "At least that is what the card said that it came with."

The other girls, minus Layla laughed and cooed about how cute it was.

"So you don't know who gave it to you?" Sky spoke up, causing everyone to be silent. Everyone casting nervous glances between Bloom and Sky.

"I know who gave it to me." she replied with a smile. "I have been spending the last three weekends with him."

"That explains why she is in such a good mood today." Tecna said, trying to defuse the situation before it escalated to something worse.

"Who is it?" Sky all but demanded, not dropping the subject. Again, silence engulfed the table.

"That will be my little secret." Bloom smirked. "Besides, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Sky was about to respond when Brandon elbowed him hard in the side, indicating for him to drop it. He had a feeling that Bloom was luring him in on purpose. The rest of the meal went without further incident, no one mentioned anything more about the necklace or Blooms mysterious lover as each made their way back to their respective schools and dorm rooms.

**Four Days Later**

Bloom smirked as she gazed out of her dorm room window. Since she had revealed that she had met someone, Sky had been trying to call her phone constantly. He had played right into her hands. He had even tried to get Layla and the other girls to try and get more information out of her, but all of them wisely decided to stay out of it.

As she stood at the window, she could see her little bounded pixie flying towards her room. Opening the window, she let Lockette into the room before turning back to her book shelf, scanning its contents for something to read.

"Are you feeling better Bloom?" Lockette asked as she made her self comfortable on the desk. Looking around the room, she shivered a little. Instead of the bright and cheery room she had shared with Flora; Blooms new room had a much darker theme to it. The walls were painted a dark blood red by magic with a black trim to it. Much like Blooms new cloths. Scattered through out the room on various tables and shelves were unlit candles.

"I'm fine Lockette," she responded as she picked out a book. It was a questionable book by fairy standards, but not forbidden to have.

"Are you sure?" Lockette asked, not convinced she was telling the truth. "You haven't seen your friends in…"

"I went out with everyone the other day. Even tolerated Sky." she sighed as she flipped through the pages.

"All you seem to do anymore is stay in here and read." the pixie voiced as she got up from her spot on the desk and flew over, sitting on Blooms shoulder. Looking down at the book the fairy was reading.

"Bloom, you shouldn't read books like these. It could lead to bad things." Lockette stated in concern. Bloom just laughed at this as she shut the book.

"Lockette, I bought this at the schools book store. I don't think they are going to sell illegal dark arts book in a school of fairies." She laughed. "Maybe if I went to Cloud Tower I could find one."

"Seriously Bloom, if someone caught you reading it…"

"Oh yes, I am going to turn evil just by reading the history of how the dark arts came about." she replied, amusing by the pixies antics. "And if your still concerned, you should know that it was Mrs. Faragonda herself that sold me the book."

At this the pixie calmed down. It was at this time there was a knock at the door. Bloom stood up, with Lockette still on her shoulder and opened the door. Standing there was the same strange girl who had delivered the message almost a month ago. Once again without saying a word she handed Bloom the folded piece of paper and walked off.

"What's that Bloom?" Lockette asked, curious about the paper.

"Nothing, I just need to run an errand. Why don't you go see what the other girls are up to."

"Do you want me to come along?" she asked, not exactly wanting to leave her alone.

"No, I can do this by myself." Bloom stated, "Maybe Amore would want some company for a little bit."

"Okay!" Lockette exclaimed excitedly and flew out the window.

Smirking at the pixies gullibility, she opened the paper to make sure where she was supposed to meet them. Reading the contents, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver ring and placed it on her finger before having it make contact with the necklace.

In a flash of light she was gone from her room. A second later she appeared in Shadowhaunts throne room.

"You called?" Bloom grinned as she freely transformed herself into Dark Bloom. Walking over to where Darkar and the Trix stood around a table.

"Ah, thank you for coming my dear." Darkar grinned. "We have some planning to do.""Planning?" Bloom asked, with a smirk. She had an idea of what the plan entailed.

"You don't think I have simply given up my goal to claim the Ultimate Power do you?" he laughed.

"Of course not, that would make things too boring." she darkly grinned as she joined Darkars side at the table. Giving a greeting nod to the three sisters on the other side.

Darkar began to go over his plan on how to get all four of the codex pieces, or at least what remained of them. Since the ritual was interrupted last time, only parts of the original codex remained and they only had one chance to get all four pieces at once.

"Do you think you can do it my dear?" he asked after he got done explaining.

"Faragonda wont part with it easily." she replied, but a determined grinned appeared on her face. "But I will find a way."

"Excellent my dear. By the end of this week, all of the magical realms will belong to us!"

All five of them laughed darkly as the implications sunk in. The Trix and Darkar both knew that without Bloom, the fairies didn't have a chance to stop them from taking over the realms when they started. Added to the fact that it was no longer a spell influencing the young fire fairy this time. She was here by her own free will.

"Wait until the fairies get to meet the new Bloom." Icy laughed.

"Indeed, it will be amusing to be sure." Bloom responded. Transforming back to her normal appearance she looked at the others. "I should get back before someone comes looking for me."

Darkar nodded as Bloom connected the ring and necklace together again and disappeared, reappearing once again in her dorm room.

Thankfully, Lockette still had not returned. She figured that the pixie had gotten worried that she didn't return immediately and had the girls looking for her. This was confirmed by a knock at the door. Taking off her ring, she shoved it in her pocket and answered the door.

"There you are Bloom." Stella exclaimed, and then took a double take at her room. This being the first time she had seen it. "Who decorated your room? A bunch of witches?"

Bloom only laughed in response and shrugged. "Like I said, I been experimenting with a new look. Be glad I picked colors that matched. Otherwise the next time you come in here the walls might be orange and pink candy cane stripes." she threatened.

Stella shuddered at the image that popped into her mind. "So Lockette was worried that you disappeared, did you go see your new prince charming?" she teased.

Bloom smiled. "Yes, yes I did."

"So when are we going to be able to meet this mystery guy?"

The fire fairy was silent for a handful of seconds before she grinned. "Soon, I promise."

**Authors Notes**: Sorry for another slow chapter, but I had to establish a few things before moving onto the grand finale. No, that does not mean the next chapter is the last one. Rest assured that there will be more coming.

Sadly, I may not be able to update tomorrow as I will be busy with far more boring stuff. So enjoy everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes****:** So slight change of plans and it does appear I will be able to update this story today. I am thrilled to see that everyone is enjoying it thus far. A few side notes though.

Serenityskywalker - Your correct. It does seem that Bloom is manipulating everyone around her to further her own goals.

Bloodshark - create a Fanfiction account already! Or at least sign in if you already have one. But furthermore, I actually never thought about her rabbit. Maybe in another story, everyone beware, here comes Bunnicula!

Now, with those out of the way, on with the next chapter. Things are really going to start to heat up now.

**Heart of Darkness**

Chapter 6

Bloom woke early the next morning. She was both excited and nervous today, as today was the day everything would change. Late last night she had already visited the secret library before bed. While she played it off that she was just there to visit Concorda. Though while she was there she could sense that the Codex was no longer stashed away in the secret hide away.

Scratching her chin thoughtfully, she began to ponder where it could be. She knew straight out asking Faragonda would arise way to much suspicion in the fire fairies sudden interest in it. Especially if news had already spread that the other three were missing.

"Maybe an academic interest in it would work." she thought aloud. With that a plan began to form in her mind. "But will she fall for it?"

Letting out a sigh to release her nerves she exited her room and made her way through the school until she arrived at the head mistresses office. Knocking on the door she held her breath as she waited to be invited in.

"Hello Mrs. F" Bloom greeted. "I had a rather odd question."

"And what is that my dear?" the older woman smiled, as she looked up at the young fairy. She could tell the fire fairy was nervous about something, probably in fear of being told no to what ever question she was to ask.

"I was hoping I could study what remains of Alfea's Codex piece." Bloom started.

"What ever for my dear?"

"It's just that we don't really know how they were made." the red head stated, "I am just curious to there origin and the type of magic."

At this, Faragonda chuckled.

"You always were interested in learning everything you could."

Bloom only lowered her head in embarrassment at the compliment.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Bloom said as she turned to leave. She heard the older woman open something like a chest near her desk but said nothing as she approached the door to leave.

"Bloom dear, your forgetting something." the older woman smiled as she held out what was left of the Codex piece. She saw no immediate danger if she let the young fairy study it.

Bloom couldn't believe her luck. Her first instinct told her that it was a trap, that the older witch already suspected her true intentions with the piece. None the less she returned to the desk and slowly took the shard from the head mistress.

"I didn't think.. I mean.. Thank you." Bloom stumbled over her words as the older woman laughed.

"Please return it as soon as you can. But above all, do be careful." she warned. "Even though Darkar and the Trix are no longer a threat, it would still be disastrous if it were to fall into the wrong hands."

Bloom nodded as she clutched the shard. _'And now it is in the right hands'_

"Don't worry I will make sure it stays safe."

With the shard in hand Bloom left the office. Now she had to figure out what to do. She knew that if she left immediately to give it to Lord Darkar it would bring too much attention to them before they were ready for it.

'_She would be perfect for this.' _she thought.

Shoving the shard into her back pocket so as not to let the other students know she had it, she took off to look for the computer fairy. Her nature abilities would help her keep her cover story of being interested in the shards origin.

It didn't take her too long to find Tecna, who of all places was in the computer lab are of the school.

"Hey Tecna." Bloom greeted as she approached her. "I need your help."

"With?" she asked, looking to the red haired fairy.

Bloom looked around the room, seeing that it was still at least half full with other students. Not comfortable in discussing it in the open, she gestured for the computer fairy to follow her outside.

"Something wrong?" Tecna asked as soon as they got outside.

"No, I just didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone." Bloom explained. "Anyways, I need your help in studying the magical properties of Alfea's Codex."

"We would never get Mrs. Faragonda to let us see …." Tecna let out a small surprised gasp as Bloom pulled out the codex piece from her back pocket and showed it to her.

"No I didn't steal it." Bloom answered the unasked question. "I talked her into letting us study it so we could understand its origins."

Tecna was still speechless, and just nodded her head.

"However, I don't think it would be a good idea to do it in front of the school." Bloom suggested. "How about we go off campus. There is a small clearing just a short distance away."

"Sure. Let me grab my things. "Tecna said as she entered the classroom for a moment, returning with her small backpack.

The two of them discussed the possibilities of what they would learn as they made their way off the school campus. Things were going perfectly until Bloom heard Stella call out to them. Bloom inwardly groaned, knowing that there was no way she could tell her not to come.

Looking behind her, she say not only Stella; but the rest of the girls as well quickly making their way towards them. Bloom cursed her luck, she knew it was too easy to get the codex away from the old witch. She would not be surprised if Faragonda had sent the girls to accompany her with it.

"Where are you two going?" Musa asked.

"We were heading off campus to study the codex." Tecna informed them.

"The what!?" the rest of the girls exclaimed, earning some curious stares from bystanders.

"Shhh!" Bloom hissed. "We were going off campus so we didn't attract attention of all the school."

Bloom said nothing more, but motioned the girls to follow her. She knew with all the girls there it would be more difficult to pass the codex off, but she still had a job to do. It didn't take long for them to get into the clearing that Bloom had suggested.

"Alright, I'll set up the scanner." Tecna informed everyone as she set to work to do so.

Bloom looked up at the sky, smiling when she spotted a small black creature flying in. Turning to the other girls she struck up a conversation to distract them from the creature that was flying in.

"Bloom you still have the codex right?" Tecna teased as she looked back at the red haired fairy.

"Right here." Bloom grinned as she pulled it up and held it high in the air for everyone to see. That is when it happened, Karborg swooped in and grabbed the codex from Blooms loose grip and darted off with it.

The girls exclaimed in surprise and quickly took off after it. Bloom following closely behind them.

"Is that who I think it is?" Musa asked as she saw the bat like creature flying towards three familiar faces. Dropping the codex in Icy's waiting hand.

"The Trix." the other girls gasped.

"The that means…." Stella didn't want to continue.

Quickly transforming into the Winx forms. While the others were transforming, Bloom caught Icy's eyes and shook her head, signaling the ice witch and her sisters not to reveal anything yet. The three sisters nodded in understanding.

"Give back the codex!" Stella demanded as she charged at the ice witch.

"Let's get them Bloom!" Musa exclaimed.

"Right!" Bloom said, trying to suppress a smirk that was threatening to show on her face. As she moved to transform she cried out. Catching all of the other girls attention.

Focusing all her energy into her transformation, she made her darker form flicker. Grabbing her head, she gave a very believable act that she was fighting it. Making the other girls gasp in fear, as Bloom let her darker form solidify before flickering out again before she passed out.

All of the Winx girls were focused on Bloom that they didn't see Darcy fire off a sleeping spell before the Trix used the distraction to escape with the codex.

"We have to get her back to the school" Layla said, as each of the girl helped pick up the fallen fairy.

As soon as they reached the school, Layla immediately took off to get the Head Mistress to let her know what happened as Stella led the girls to where Blooms room was. As she was the only one who knew where it was.

Much like Stella, each of the girls gave a double take when they saw the interior of the fire fairy's room, as they set her down on her bed. As the others filed out of the room, Stella stayed behind to watch over her best friend.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Faragonda arrived, asking the girls what had happened as they all stood outside Blooms room. Each of the girls recited what had happened, everything from them gathering in the clearing , to the codex being stolen, and then finally of Blooms struggling transformation.

"We should let her rest girls." the head mistress suggested as she cast a look at the door as Stella exited. She could see the worry in the sun fairy's face as she closed the door behind her.

Unknown to them all, Bloom had woken up long ago; but had simply pretended to be asleep as she waited for them to leave. Once she was sure no one was outside her room, she jumped up from her bed and looked around. A sinister grin on her face as she walked over to her desk, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. Writing out a short message she left it there for someone to find.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her ring and once again let herself be transported to Shadowhaunt.

"You did well my dear." Darkar greeted her. "The sisters told me of your brilliant acting."

Bloom only grinned as she approached Darkar. Reaching him, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply before breaking off, smiling up at him.

"Maybe after we take over the realms I can return to earth and become an actress."

"We shall begin early tomorrow."

"Your waiting for them to arrive, aren't you." Bloom smiled darkly as she gazed at her lover.

"It would be no fun without an audience."

"Indeed." she smiled as she gazed down at all four codex pieces that lay before her.

**Authors Notes****: **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know it was still a little slow, but hoping to make the next few chapters a bit more action packed.

As always, please leave your thoughts in the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes****:** So, the story is beginning to approach the end. I must say, it has been fun writing out this story and the support from my regular readers have been great. Now, enough of the yammering, on with the story!

As a word of warning, this chapter will be a little short compared to the others. But don't worry, I will more then make up for it. Enjoy!

**Heart of Darkness**

Chapter 7

**Alfea**

"Bloom?" Stella called out as she knocked on the fire fairy's door. "Are you awake?"

Not hearing any answer from inside the room, the sun fairy cautiously gripped the door knob and checked to see if it was locked. Finding that it was not, she collected her thoughts and pushed open the door. Peering inside, she saw the room was empty. Stepping inside, she checked the bathroom to ensure that the fire fairy wasn't hiding inside.

It was then she noticed the piece of paper that lay on the empty desk. Snatching it up she read its contents and gasped as she tore out of the room. As she ran down the halls, she almost knocked over Flora as she exited her room.

"Stella wants wrong?" Flora asked, as the rest of the girls approached her as Stella panted to catch her breath.

"It's Bloom" Stella panted out "She took off on her own!"

"What!?" Layla exclaimed.

"Come on, we have to tell Mrs. Faragonda!" Stella instructed as she took off again, the rest of the girls following her.

Once they reached the office doors, Stella didn't even knock before barging in, almost running directly into the head mistress.

"I was just about to summon you girls." the older woman greeted, looking over all of them. "Where is Bloom?"

"She took off last night." Stella explained, handing her the note Bloom had written.

"Oh dear." Faragonda said as she read over the note. "She intends to retrieve the codex on her own."

"We need to help her!"

"I'm afraid the situation is much worse then you think." the older woman sighed. "As we have feared, Darkar is back and he has stolen all of the Codex pieces."

"Then that means….." Stella started.

"I just found out this morning that the others are missing. Sadly, Discorda was killed during the theft of Cloud Tower and there has been no news from the Pixie Village, we fear the worst."

The girls remained silent at the news.

"The Specialist should be here soon to aid you girls. Find and rescue Bloom, and retrieve or destroy the Codex if you have to."

Just as she finished, the boys entered the room, accompanied by Lockette and the other pixies. Sky took a moment to look around before settling his gaze on Stella and the Head Mistress.

"Where's Bloom?" he asked, seeing the look in the girls faces, he got his answer before it was spoken.

"She left last night on her own to get the Alfea Codex back." Stella informed him.

"Be swift and be careful." Faragonda bid them farewell.

With that the Winx girls and Specialist left the office. Sky lingering behind, taking hold of Layla's hand to give her reassurance.

**Shadowhaunt**

"The fools have entered the cavern." Icy informed the others as she stepped away from a crystal orb.

"Ladies, please greet our guests." Darkar smiled darkly as he gazed down at Bloom and the three witches. Each of them mirroring his smile as all four of them left the room. As they left scores of the shadow beasts followed them out.

"Remember, Lord Darkar wants them alive." Stormy reminded the girls as they approached the entrance to the under ground fortress. Bloom nodded as she took on her dark transformation, a feral grin on her face. She was looking forward to seeing the girls reaction. No doubt the guys were with them as well.

They didn't have to wait long before a small shuttle landed on the other side of the bridge. As soon as the ship landed, everyone piled out and rushed to cross the bridge. Only stopping when they saw the four young women waiting for them.

"B-Bloom?" Stella asked in fear.

Bloom just crossed her arms, her dark grin still evident on her face. She was savoring the fear that shown in all of their faces. She knew that they were still denying that it was her, and coming up with that she was under a dark spell once more. An evil snicker left her lips. How wrong they were, and this is what would make her final reveal so sweeter.

"Snap out of it Bloom!" Musa yelled, trying to break through to her friend.

"Attack!" Icy commanded. At her command, dozens of shadow beasts lurched forward and attacked the fairies and the specialists. Quickly pushing them onto the defensive as they were severely outnumbered.

"Lockette!" Layla called out. "Try and snap Bloom out of the spell!"

Lockette nodded and flew as hard as she could, weaving in and out of the shadow beasts that tried to capture her. As well as the various fire balls, lightening, and other spells that were being slung around.

"Bloom!" Lockette cried out as she neared the fire fairy, only to be hit by one of Icy's spells. Freezing her lower half in a ball of ice.

"Aww Icy," Bloom snickered. "How did you know? I've always wondered what a pixie-cicle tasted like"

Icy only cackled at the statement as she turned her attention back to the others. She could see that the would be heroes were struggling to maintain their defense. Scooping up the frozen pixie, Bloom also turned her attention back to the one sided battle.

"Second phase!" Bloom yelled out. At this larger beasts emerged from under the bridge. Easily overpowering the heroes. Rendering them defenseless and pinned to the ground. Sky looked up to see his ex-girlfriend grinning maliciously at him. Using a spell she had learned from the books, Bloom tied the girls wrists together behind their backs, as Darcy did the same to the boys.

"Please Bloom. Snap out of it!" Stella cried, still trying to reach out to her friend.

Bloom ignored the sun fairies pleas, instead turned to the remaining pixies who cowered in fear in the middle of all the shadow beasts. "Now what to do with the left over's?"

Darcy weaved her fingers through the air and encased the pixies in a magical bubble, making it float over to where she was. The fairies were somewhat relieved that the witches did not decide to simply kill them off. As long as they all were alive, there was still a chance they could save Bloom and stop Darkar.

Bloom roughly pushed Stella to the ground as they entered the throne room, causing Brandon to break free from Stormy's hold as he rush to his girlfriends side. This only earned him a sharp kick to the ribs from Bloom.

"Now now my dear." Darkar spoke. "That is not how we should treat our special guests."

Bloom only snickered as she threw out her arms out towards the two before her. A rope of fire shot out from her palms, brushing past the prisoners, burning parts of their clothing and flesh.

"Bloom! Stop this!" Lockette cried, struggling to get free from her ice prison; but to no avail.

"But it's too fun." she giggled, as she watched the fairies and specialists squirm in pain from the flames licking at them.

"Looks like their getting a little to hot." Icy put in as she stepped up, Bloom withdrew her fire rope as the ice witch unleashed a blizzard on the group. Burying them up to their shoulders in snow and ice.

"Now you over did it Icy." Bloom said as she stepped up once more, creating a whirlwind of fire circling around the captives, singeing their hair as it melted the snow and ice around them.

"My turn." Stormy announced as she cast bolts of electricity at the group, causing them to spasm as the electricity passed through their bodies.

By this point all of them where to weak to even scream anymore from the torment that were going through. Sky cast another glance at Bloom, desperately hoping to be able to get through to her soon. He could sense everyone else was beginning to lose hope of being able to succeed now, but he had to keep believing they would; no matter what.

"Enough my dears." Darkar finally signaled them to stop. "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

At this all four of the girls grinned darkly as they left their. At the snap of her fingers, Bloom released the fairies and specialists from their bonds.

**Authors Notes****: **Now to be honest, I changed a lot in this chapter then what I had originally intended. Feeling that the previous few chapters were too slow and not enough emphasis on Bloom actually being evil.

Maybe I enjoyed writing that last bit a little too much, hope everyone else enjoyed it. As always, feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes****:** Glad everyone enjoyed the scene of Bloom being really dark at the end of the last chapter. As I said, originally I did not intend to have that scene. But, I think it worked out better that way.

However, on the other side of that. Changing the ending of the last chapter made me have to switch a few things around for this chapter. Also, I am trying something new for me with this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

**Heart of Darkness**

Chapter 8

**Stella**

As the bonds released the would be heroes, each of them slumped over. Barely able to catch themselves with their newly freed hands. All of them were on the verge of losing consciousness as they cast their weary eye sight on the four figures ahead of them. Stella was in worse shape then the rest of them. Not only did she now bare the physical scares from her best friends attack, but also the mental ones.

To see Bloom turn into this monster hurt her severely. She had never seen the fire fairy be this cruel and sadistic, even when Darkar had first took control over her. Memories of when they first met, the times they spent hanging out, and even their tragedies and triumphs flooded her mind.

It was then that she vowed that she wasn't going to lose her best friend; no matter what. Even if she had to descend into darkness herself.

**Sky**

Breathing in ragged breaths, Sky weakly looked around him. He could see all the others in the same if not worse condition then him. Reaching just behind to his left, he found Layla's hand. Finding the strength to comfort her in this dark hour for them. He would be the first to admit that he would of never expected Bloom to have been this severe on them. Even being under Darkar's spell.

Looking just ahead of him where Brandon and Stella still kneeled on the ground. Brandon looked in better shape then he felt, surprisingly considered the two of them got hit with the blunt of the spells. Though he could see him gingerly holding his side where Bloom had kicked him, signaling that she may of cracked, if not broken; a few ribs.

Casting his sigh back towards his current girlfriend, he could see that she was struggling just to stay conscious, but neither of them dared to openly move in fear of the torturing would resume until they passed out or simply died.

**Layla**

Layla fought to keep her eyes open. Her muscles still went into spasms from the bolts of Stormy's lightening she cast moments ago. Feeling Sky grip her hand, it made her somewhat smile at the notion. Though she couldn't help feeling guilty that all of this may have been partially her fault.

If she and Sky and never started seeing each other, maybe Bloom would still be with Sky; and not susceptible to falling under Darkar's control once more. She knew it was because of them that the red haired girl and began distancing herself away from everyone. It didn't help matters when Stella confessed that they all knew, thus creating an even bigger rift among the friends.

She couldn't even begin to speculate when Bloom had first fallen under his control once more. Maybe it was when she started changing her style, or even worse; maybe it started way before then.

**Brandon**

Gently holding his side, he glanced at Stella before him. He was worried about her, even more so then Bloom. He could see something forming in her eyes, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what she was thinking. Gazing down at her hands, he could see that her right hand was tightened into a fist against the ground.

Taking a deep breath, he winced in pain. It had appeared that Blooms kick had broken at least two of his ribs. Although he was relieved that there were no signs that he may of punctured his lung.

Looking forward, he could see Bloom and Darkar opening the portal to Realix once more. They had to stop them and prevent them from taking the Ultimate Power. He then turned his attention behind him, checking to see how the others were. It didn't look good. Musa was unconscious and Flora was in tears.

It seemed only Stella, Layla, Tecna, Sky, himself and the other boys were the only ones still awake. Then he remembered the pixies.

**Lockette**

During the torture session, the small pixie finally managed to break from of her icy prison. Though she didn't know how much good it would do. The rest of her pixie friends were still trapped within the magical bubble that Darcy had put around them.

Looking up, she saw that Bloom and Darkar had already finished opening the portal. She knew that they didn't have long if they wanted to stop them, even if it was hopeless. Ignoring Bloom and the others she flew towards the Winx girls and Specialists.

"Come on guys, we have to stop Darkar from getting the Ultimate Power." she pleaded, looking up at Stella and then to Brandon and the others.

Stella cast her eyes towards Darkar and Bloom as she slowly worked her way to her feet. Pushing past her pain. The others began to follow suit, at least those that could.

Darkar entered the portal first, followed by the Trix. Before Bloom entered, she cast a look behind her, seeing them all beginning to get to their feet. Smirking darkly, she entered the portal.

"Lets go." Brandon said as he limped forward, his ribs still giving him a problem. "Even if we can't stop them from summoning it, we can still destroy it before they get it."

Before he could continue any further, Sky placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Your in no condition to fight. Stay here with Riven and protect Musa. The rest of us will deal with Darkar."

Not giving him a chance to argue, the remaining Winx and Specialists charged forward, entering the portal before it closed on them. Lockette sneaking in at the last second.

"Good luck." Brandon whispered before leaning back against the table, nursing his ribs as he looked over at Riven and Musa.

**Realix**

Bloom once again took her spot on top of the alter to begin the chant to summon forth the Ultimate Power once more. Meanwhile, Darkar and the Trix formed a protective barrier around the fire fairy. Knowing full well that the foolish heroes still had not given up.

As if on cue, the portal spit out another group of people. Not giving them a chance to gain their bearings. Each of them gasped at the sight before them. Bloom was already well into summoning the Ultimate Power. The whole scene was like deja`vu for them.

**Authors Notes****: **I am sorry this chapter was so short, but I hope everyone enjoyed it none the less. I hope to have chapter 9 up by tomorrow afternoon, but we shall see. Thank you for reading, and as always please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes****:** So, Stella is beginning to have some darker thoughts. I wonder what this will lead to? I guess we will find out towards the end of this chapter, and into the next chapter. Once again, I do apologize for the previous chapter being so short, but hopefully I can make up for it in this one. Enjoy!

**Heart of Darkness**

Chapter 9

The sight before them did not bode well. The Winx girls and Specialist could feel a sense of doom in the air as they gazed up at their friend standing on top of the alter. Her arms spread out wide as she began the chant to summon the Ultimate Power. Before her stood Darkar, his arms crossed over his chest as he dared them to attack.

Floating around Bloom were the Trix sisters. Each of them had a sinister grin plastered to their faces. Still, they had a job to do. Bolstering their courage they prepared for the biggest fight of their life, with the odds stacked against them.

"We're going to stop you Darkar" Sky defiantly said as he gripped the pommel of his Phantoblade. If he was still weakened by the previous torture he and the others endured, he did not show it.

All the others, besides Stella; nodded in agreement. Stella just looked up at her best friend. Determination burning in her eyes.

"Is that so?" Darkar mocked as he waved his hand, summoning a dozen shadow beasts; then motioning for them to attack.

Not giving it a second thought, Sky launched himself forward, bringing the blade down on the head of one of the beasts before twisting his wrist and back swinging the blade to strike down another monster.

Helia followed suit, using his laser string glove to wrap up one of the summoned monsters before tightening the string to rip it apart. Casting a glance behind him he saw a shadow beast jumping to attack Flora. Using the laser string, he made a whip like motion, catching the creature in the eyes before Sky finished it off with his sword. Meanwhile, Flora was busying summoning various vines to trap the monsters.

At the same time, Layla launched a volley of her magical orbs; trapping three of the beasts into large bubbles before crushing them. However, one slipped through her attack and charged her with blinding speed; much to quick for her to react. Just as the beast was about to land on her a blinding light struck the beast down.

Layla opened her eyes to see Stella holding her staff out, though it seemed like she was not paying any attention to the battle at hand. It was then that the witch sisters decided to join the party. Flying down they cast various spells, forcing the heroes to jump to evade the attacks.

"Took you three long enough to jump in." Layla taunted.

"We were enjoying the show." Darcy stated, casting a glance at Stella.

"You know Darkar isn't going to share the Ultimate Power with you." Helia said. He was trying to divide them and make them fight amongst themselves. Hoping to give them an upper hand.

The three witches on grinned at this, casting a knowing smirk at the long haired specialist.

"It's not going to work." Icy said. Seeing Helia's confused look she continued. "Your trying to make use fight amongst ourselves."

The other two witches just laughed as their sister continued.

"You see, we already covered all the angles."

Without saying anything more she throw a volley of ice at the specialist. Forcing him to leap back to avoid being frozen in place. However, what he didn't realize was that he was already too close to the edge. Tittering on the edge when he landed, only being saved when Flora grabbed hold of him and pulled him away, just in time to avoid another artic blast.

"Thanks." he breathed out as he looked up, preparing for another attack. He didn't have to wait long as Stormy floated above them. Whipping his laser string, he caught hold of her right arm. Smirking as he gripped the string and braced to pull her to the ground.

However, his smirk quickly left his face as Stormy grabbed hold of the wire that was holding her and sent a bolt of electricity down it. Electrocuting the specialist indirectly with his own weapon.

Flora screamed as she caught her lover as he fell to the ground. Smoking rising from his barely living form. Tears swelled in her eyes as she feared that she would lose him forever. It was becoming more and more evident that they were not prepared for this battle and should of insisted Faragonda send others to help like last time.

On the other end of the battlefield, Bloom continued the long chant required to summon the Ultimate Power from its resting place. Though she did take in the battle before her. She had to admit that they had fought well, but the cards were stacked against them far more then the fools realized.

However, one thing stood out above all else. Stella had barely moved from her spot. Only moving to avoid an attack or avoid being hit by the attack of one of the others. Bloom smiled at this. The shadow beasts only attacked those with light in their heart and left those with darkness alone; unless directly commanded to.

The question that was eating at her now was what was it that created such darkness in the sun fairy who was normally so bright and optimistic.

**Stella**

She was aware of what was going on, but she didn't react to any of it. She felt like she was being torn in half. It hurt her to have to fight against Bloom, her first best friend she had ever had. She wanted to help her friends, but she was unsure right now. The past few months the guilt has been eating away at her, even though she did her best to hide it. That every time she saw Sky and Layla together, something grew inside her.

_Flashback_

_Stella was upset. She had just discovered that her best friends boyfriend had been cheating on her with another one of her friends. She knew that once Bloom found out she would not only be hurt, but extremely angry. It didn't take the sun fairy long to find the two love birds who had snuck away from the rest of the group._

"_You two are unbelievable!" she shouted, catching Sky and Layla off guard. Both of which quickly spun around to face her._

"_Stella, we've been over this with the others." Sky sighed._

"_Well your going over it again with me" Stella demanded, shooting Layla a glare. "How can either of you do this to Bloom?"_

"_It just…..happened." was all Layla could come up with._

"_And I suppose it just slipped your mind" she glared at Sky "that you were still in a relationship with my best friend."_

"_I know it looks bad, " Sky began to defend his actions. "But I know Bloom and she will understand once we tell her."_

"_You think you know her?" Stella laughed. "Maybe you forgot how long it took us to get her to open up. That she was afraid to put her trust in another again only to get hurt."_

"_I don't want to hurt her." the blonde man replied. "We will tell her when the time is right."_

"_Really?" the sun fairy shot back. "and when would that be?"_

_After a long silence, the sun fairy shook her head in frustration._

"_Your not planning on telling her are you?"_

"_It's not like that." Layla tried to defend._

_Stella didn't want to listen to anymore as she turned on her heels and stormed off, only to be stopped by the other girls who had come across them. Fortunately or unfortunately; Bloom wasn't with them as she was visiting her family on earth._

"_You can't tell her Stella." Flora said._

"_Why not?" the sun fairy glared at her. "She has the right to know and I am not going to lie to my best friend."_

"_You don't have to lie." Tecna put in, in a logical tone. "Just don't say anything."_

_Stella was silent, unable to believe that all of the girls had agreed to keep Bloom in the dark about this. Though she could see that there was no real way out of it._

"_Fine," she sighed, but cast a glare at them. "But mark my words, this will come back to bite everyone in the ass." She paused and looked down at the ground for a handful of seconds before she returned her gaze to the girls in front of her. "But when it comes time, I will take her side over yours."_

_End Flashback_

She was right. It had come back to bite them in the ass. If they would of just told her the truth instead of hiding it, Bloom wouldn't of distanced herself from the group. With her not distancing herself away from the group, she wouldn't have fallen under Darkar's control again; and they wouldn't be here right now reliving the same nightmare they had finished months ago.

Right now, she just couldn't decide who she should be more angry at. Lord Darkar or the rest of the girls.

**The Battle**

"Sky!" Layla called out. "Try and reach out to Bloom."

He knew what she meant. He had to try and use the same tactic that worked last time. However the Trix were not going to make that easy.

"So prince charming wants to play the hero once more?" Darkar mocked as he called the witches to his side. Sky only glared up at him, not wasting the energy to argue with the dark man. "Be my guest."

Sky had a bad feeling about this. The Trix had just gotten called back to allow him to try and snap Bloom out of the spell she was under. Looking over to Bloom, he saw that she had finished summoning the Ultimate Power and now held it in her hands, marveling at it's beauty. He had to try.

"Bloom!" he called out as he made his way to the top of the alter that the fire fairy stood on. She only grinned down at him. "I know I was wrong to hurt you and I am sorry. I made a mistake. I know that words alone are not enough to make it up to you." he paused as he looked over her face. "But I love you Bloom."

"That was just touching, really" Lord Darkar mocked as the Trix laughed.

"Sky?" Bloom asked, uncertainty in her voice. He perked up as she called out his name, looking into her face. The a feral grin appeared on her face as she laughed. "Your lying. Your empty words won't work on me this time."

As she laughed she pushed him away. It was then that Lockette flew from out of nowhere, giving the fairy a kiss on the cheek to break the dark spell that held her. Bloom looked stunned as she gazed at Lockette.

"We love you Bloom!" the tiny pixie exclaimed.

Slowly, her dark form faded away. Leaving her normal self present. Darkar and the Trix looked on as cheers erupted from the bottom of the alter. However, it did not go unnoticed that the sun fairy had not joined in the celebration.

All of a sudden Bloom started laughing again as she looked at the confused expressed on the group below her. Even Lockette didn't know what to make of it. The kiss should have worked.

"My dear, sweet Lockette." Bloom grinned. "I have to be under a dark spell for the kiss to work."

Slowly, she saw the expressions change from confused to horror as the implications of what she said sunk in. The only one who didn't react was Stella, who just looked up at her best friend. Somehow she knew. The change of cloths, the new attitude, and room colors.

"And so I fulfill my promise." Stella whispered, gaining confused looks from the others. Even Darkar and the Trix were unaware of what she meant.

Slowly, she let her feet carry her towards the alter. Taking each step slowly until she reached the top. Her staff held tightly in her hand as she looked across at her best friend. The three witches began to move in to protect the young fire fairy, but Darkar motioned them to stay put. He was curious as to what would happen. Silence hung in the air as everyone waited with baited breath, wondering what would happen next.

"So you will stand by Lord Darkar and the Trix sisters as they conquer all of the magical realms?" Stella asked, looking over Blooms face.

"Yes." Bloom smirked, as she considered the sun fairy. Unsure of what she would do. "I promised that I would introduce you to my mystery man, didn't I?"

At this everyone gasped in shock. None of the Winx girls or the specialist present wanted to believe it was true.

Stella didn't react though. "I promised after we first met that I would always be by your side."

"And are you going to keep or break that promise." Bloom lifted an eyebrow. It was then that Stella smiled for the first time since they had entered the Shadowhaunt.

"Keep it." she answered.

"Stella!" Flora called out, not believing that she had just willing allied herself with Darkar.

"I already told you Flora that when it happened, I was going to take her side." Stella answered.

"But you will be serving Darkar! What about Brandon!?" Sky demanded.

At the sound of her boyfriends name, her breath hitched in her throat. She knew that he would never understand why she made this choice. Why she chose her best friend over him. Collecting herself, she merely shook her head and looked down at the others. Gripping her staff in her hands.

"I will not go back on my word." she said defiantly.

"It is time." Bloom said as she lifted up the Ultimate Power above her. At this Darkar transformed into his shadow phoenix form and flew above Bloom, as Stella and the Trix moved into position to keep the others from interfering.

As Darkar absorbed the Ultimate Power. Strings of energy left his body connecting to Bloom, the Trix, and now Stella as well. Part of the blood promise he signed was he would share the Ultimate Power with those who helped him obtain it.

With the newly embodied power. Stella and the three witches easily deflected the assault. She had to admit. The power felt good. The more power she received, the more she felt that she made the correct choice.

Soon, the Ultimate Power was gone and the remaining Winx girls and specialist lay on the ground before the alter. They had failed in stopping Darkar and Bloom. Darcy wrapped them into one large bubble as they prepared to leave the realm of Realix. Darkar placed a hand on Stellas shoulder, demanding her attention.

"I am afraid there is one more test for you to prove your loyalty to us. We can not have you second guessing your decision." he informed her as he held up a small dagger in front of her, placing the handle in her hands.

Stella already knew what he meant. She had to severe all her ties so there was no temptation in going back. She both dreaded it and accepted it. Nodding she took hold of the knife as walked along side Bloom as they made their way to the portal.

**Authors Notes****: **Don't you hate cliff hanger endings to chapters? So I have to admit, that the part with Stella was not originally planned, however I figured it would be a nice twist for this chapter at least. But how far will she go?

Now sadly, for the bad news. The next chapter will be the last in this story. However, I decided I will be uploading a "Behind the scenes" chapter afterwards which will more or less be the over lay I used to map out each chapter.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and as always please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes****: **Well here it is. The final chapter. It's been a fun journey and I do hope that everyone has enjoyed it. Thank everyone for all their support and continued reviews, even though Bloodshark still hasn't created a fan fiction account.

As promised, after this chapter is up I will be uploading a "Behind the Scenes" chapter. Which will let the readers see how I mapped out each chapter and what changed and what stayed the same.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Heart of Darkness**

Chapter 10

**Shadowhaunt**

Musa had finally regained consciousness. She looked around a little worried when she only saw Riven and Brandon present. However, her boyfriend quickly reassured her that everything was alright and that the others were saving Bloom inside the Realix. However, he did not tell her that it had been sometime since they had entered.

While he didn't show it. He was worried about what was taking so long. Brandon on the other hand had not spoken a word since it all started. Leaning up against the table, still gingerly holding his side. Then with a loud crack, the portal opened once more. The blinding light forced the three to cover their eyes for a split second before focusing on the two figures that had exited the portal first.

"Stella!" Brandon exclaimed, wincing slightly as his ribs protested to the sudden movement. "They did it!"

Stella said nothing as she slowly moved towards her boyfriend, leaving Blooms side. Refusing to look at him as she let her feet take her one step at a time. Pressing up against him, she hugged him. His only reaction was to hug her back, thinking that she was just stressed after the long battle.

"Stella?" he asked. "Are you alright."

The blonde said nothing as her hand went to her back, grasping the handle of the knife. She knew she had to do this fast, before she lost her resolve. Slowly pulling out of where she was hiding it, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Brandon! Look out!" Riven tried to warn but it was too late. Stella pulled back, and brought the blade down hard. Burying it deep within his chest. Brandon let out a gasp as Musa screamed in the background.

"W-why?" was all he asked before he slumped to the floor. A single tear left the blonde girls eyes as she looked down at what she had done.

"You did well." Darkar stated as he and the Trix stepped out of the portal with the captive Winx and Specialists, still trapped within the magical sphere. Bloom walked up and placed a reassuring hand on Stella's shoulder.

"And now you shall be rewarded." Darkar said as he raised his hand towards the sun fairy. Bloom recognized the spell, smiling she stepped back. Stella looked at her friend a little concerned, Bloom only nodded.

In an instant a red ball of dark energy shot from Darkars palm, entering Stellas chest. As the darkness took over her heart, her appearance began to change. Her once amber colored eyes changed to a crimson red, with the same cat like pupil that Bloom had. At the same time her clothing took on a deep black with crimson trimmings. Looking up, she grinned at Bloom before the two girls cast their eyes on the remaining would be heroes.

"Stella, what have you done?" Riven asked, over coming the shock at what he had just seen.

"Well it would appear that I stabbed Brandon in the chest with a knife." She smirked as she gave a sarcastic answer.

"What the hell happened in there?" Musa asked, still shaking in horror. Her eyes darting back and fourth from Brandons body to Stella.

"She fulfilled her promise to me." Bloom answered as she stepped forward.

It was then that the two noticed that the fire fairy was not in her dark transformation, but rather her recent normal attire. Another wave of shock began to seep into them as they came to the same conclusion that the others had discovered.

"You planned this all along." Riven accused her.

"Took you long enough to realize." Bloom teased. "And now that we hold the Ultimate Power everyone will know."

"My dears." Darkar looked to Bloom and Stella. "Please show our special guest to their rooms."

Bloom and Stella only chucked as they approached the remaining two. The two remaining tried to put up a fight, but it was short lived as the two fairies enhanced powers proved too much for them.

Restraining Riven and Musa. Bloom and Stella pushed them towards the dungeon area. The three witches shortly behind with the rest of the captives. After securing the prisoners, they returned to the throne room. It was time to let the world know.

**Alfea**

Faragonda paced back and fourth behind her desk. She was worried what was taking the girls and specialists so long. Looking out the large window she could see the sun starting to go down in the distance. Giving off an ominous feel to a normally beautiful sunset. It was then that she noticed the ship that the girls had left in returning, landing softly inside the quad area of the school.

Faragonda wasted no time as she left her office and hurried to great everyone as they returned. When she reached the ship, the loading ramp was just beginning to lower. Exposing Bloom and Stella at the entrance.

"It is good to see that you are safe Bloom." Faragonda breathed a sigh of relief. "How are the others?"

At this, the two girls only laughed as they looked down at the older woman. Slowly descending the ramp until they were directly in front of the head mistress. By now a majority of the school had come out to see what was going on.

"I am afraid they will not be joining us at the moment." Bloom answered with a snicker that unsettled the older woman.

"You see, they are sort of indisposed of." Stella finished.

Faragonda did not like how this was looking. She had a dreaded feeling that something had gone horrible wrong. The way the two girls before her acted only confirmed that feeling. Though she already had an idea, she still had to ask. "What happened?"

"They failed" came a dark voice from the ship. Faragonda gasped as Darkar came down the ramp with the Trix behind him.

"I really must thank you for letting my 'study' the codex piece." Bloom smiled darkly as she stood beside Darkar, Stella taking his other side.

"I am feeling generous today." Darkar spoke with a grin. "Surrender now, and we will spare your students."

As he spoke Bloom lifted up her hand, signaling legions of shadow beasts to come fourth from the ground, emphasizing the point to the headmistress. Faragonda looked behind her. She could see the horror on the faces of all the students. Many could not believe that the leader of their beloved Winx Club, the ones that had been their heroes; had betrayed them all.

"Kneel before me." Darkar commanded. He wanted to humiliate the old woman.

Faragonda chocked back her pride as she dropped to her knees before the dark man. This was her only choice if she wanted to spare the lives of the students of the school. As they long as they survived, there was still a chance to save the magical realms. Bowing her head down, she endured the mans laughter as the students behind her gasped.

Meanwhile, Bloom smirked and began to weave her fingers through the air. Causing sparks of fire to erupt from her fingers. Dragging it out she formed a snake of fire, before shooting it at the older woman.

"He promised to spare the students." Stella said coldly. "But as long as your alive, rebellions will stir."

Faragonda looked up just in time to for the snake to jump at her, forcing its way down her throat. Bloom smiled as she remembered a very similar scene from one of her dreams. The older woman writhed in pain as the snake burnt it's way down her through. As she drew in air to scream, it sucked the flames directly into her lungs. It was an agonizing death.

The students cried out and screamed in horror at what they had witnessed. All of them frozen with fear to even make an attempt to flee. Bloom cast her sight towards their audience and grinned as she walked forward, kicking the knelt over form of their former head mistress to the side.

"This is an example to those who think to rise against us." Bloom explained. "Your only hope for survival is complete and utter loyalty."

Slowly, one by one; each of the students kneeled down and bowed their heads before Darkar as he approached the crowd. Stella took her spot next to Bloom as she looked out over the sea of bowed heads. A dark grin on her face. If she had any remorse of what she had done or what she had decided to do, she didn't show it.

**Three Months Later**

Over time, each of the magical realms fell to the dark army that Bloom and Darkar had summoned. Despite all of their might, each realms kingdom was quickly over ran. Bloom had placed Stella to rule over her home world of Solaria.

After the sun fairy had over thrown her father, using the same knife she had killed Brandon with. It had become sort of a secondary best friend for her. In most cases she favored the knife over her own abilities. The darkness inside her had twisted her. She enjoyed seeing the life fade out of her victims eyes. She also cherished the look of betrayal in her fathers eyes when she plunged the knife into his chest.

Even though she was the ruler of Solaria, she remained by Blooms side, whom had stayed with Darkar in their underground fortress of Shadowhaunt. Despite taking over the magical realms, this was home to them. Even though Bloom had taken over as the head of Alfea. Exposing the new generation of fairies to dark magic. She did have to publicly execute a few of the remaining staff to make sure everyone stayed in line.

The Trix on the other hand had reclaimed Cloud Tower for their own. To train armies of new witches to feed their conquest. Ms. Griffen was not so keen to give it up and had fought desperately against the three sisters. It was futile to say the least. The Trix sisters quickly over whelmed her. Freezing her in stone at the entrance of the school for all the students to see. It was a warning to those who dared defy them.

The only realm that was safe was Earth. It held no magical beings, at least not enough to be considered a worthwhile target. However Bloom did decide to pay her adopted parents a visit. After all, they would want to know what their little girl has been up to.

"Bloom dear!" Venessa exclaimed as she answered the door and saw the red haired girl standing there. Though she did have to look twice at their daughters new style. "It's so good to see you."She moved in to hug the young fire fairy, oblivious to the glare she was receiving as Bloom did not want to be hugged. It was then that Mike came out to greet his adopted daughter.

"What have you been up to?" he asked in a joking tone.

"Oh nothing." she smirked. "Just helped my fiancée take over all of the magical realms and executed Alfea's head mistress in front of all the students."

"That's not funny" Mike began to reprimand. "You know better then to joke about stuff like that."

Bloom only grinned in response. As her adopted mother backed away, the woman gasped as she saw the look in their daughters eyes.

"My god, your not joking." she stated, beginning to hyper ventilate.

"Of course not." she smiled. "I know better then to joke about such serious matters."

Mike backed away as he saw the evil glint in her eyes, holding onto his wife who was trembling in fear.

"Now, I believe we need to talk" Bloom grinned as she held up her hand, letting fire to envelope her closed fist.

**Authors Notes****: **And that completes this story. Thank you to everyone who read it and gave their support. Now, what did Bloom do at the end? Well I will let you decide that. Anyways, like I said I will be uploaded a "Behind the Scenes" chapter next!


	11. Behind the Scenes

**Authors Notes****: **As promised, here is my behind the scenes look at how I mapped out the story. You can see where I either added a scene or changed something all together. Hope everyone enjoys this behind the scenes look!

Title: Heart of Darkness

Series: Winx Club

Pairing: Bloom/Darkar

Setting: In between Season 2 and 3. Bloom as already been Dark Bloom. Darkar has already been defeated from when the Winx Club and the Specialists rescued Bloom. However, Darkar has survived and has been rebuilding his forces. Despite earlier issues, the Trix sisters have rejoined Darkar under a new contract of sorts.

**Chapter 1**

Bloom has been having reoccurring dreams of Dark Bloom taking over again. She does not tell her friends about the dreams, mainly because she admits to herself that she actually likes it when her other side takes over. This also spurs Bloom to start trying to find darker books to read, in an act of rebellion. This chapter will also touch on the failing relationship between Bloom and Sky. This ends with a confrontation between Bloom and Sky when she discovers Sky has been cheating on her with Layla. This is also the first hint that Bloom has feelings for Darkar.

Word Count Goal: 2000

**Chapter 2**

Taking place immediately after the confrontation with Sky, Bloom leaves the school grounds to be alone. Lockette tries to follow but Bloom makes it very clear that she wants to be alone right now. Lockette flies off to go get the others to try and encourage Bloom to calm down. The Trix Sisters confront Bloom at the rocks where Bloom and the false Professor Avalon were practicing. The sisters taunt Bloom as they leave by telling her she should just be honest with her friends. Bloom of course comes back with a sarcastic come back that she should just tell them she is in love with Lord Darkar as well. The three witches laugh and leave behind a dark arts book for her. Shortly after this, and before Bloom has the chance to see what is in the book, Lockette and the rest of the girls (minus Layla) arrive. Bloom makes it clear that she is disappointed in Lockette for not respecting her wishes and leaves.

Word Count Goal: 2000

**Chapter 3**

(Time skip a few weeks.)

Bloom has been isolating herself from the others and she gets absorbed in the Dark Arts book that the Trix left her. The book itself is just a basic spells and rituals book, but is new knowledge for Bloom. During this chapter she gets a second in-direct visit from Lord Darkar from Karborg who drops of a pendant for Bloom before disappearing. There isn't anything special about the necklace. But Bloom accepts the offer none the less and begins to wear it. Mostly to flaunt that she has another suitor in front of Sky. Though she already has a strong feeling about who actually gave her the necklace. During this time, she is still having the dreams of her becoming Dark Bloom again. By this time she has admitted to herself that she looks forward to these dreams each night. It is during this that she finally confesses it partially to her bounded Pixie about her dreams, but is vague on the details. As she expects, Lockette tells the others who try and comfort Bloom.

Word Count Goal: 2000

**Chapter 4**

The Trix sisters make their second visit to Bloom. It is at this time that they three take her to Lord Darkar himself finally. Darkar is surprised that she comes willingly. It is at this time she admits aloud that she wants to be Dark Bloom again. Darkar reveals to her that she can become Dark Bloom anytime she wants as it is part of the darkness that already existed in her heart and that the only reason she was reverted back to normal the last time is because part of her heart still clung to the light side. At this time Darkar allows Bloom to return to the school where Bloom begins to focus on tapping into her darkness with quick success in mastering her transformation.

Word Count Goal: 2000

**Chapter 5**

Another time skip of a few weeks.

Faragonda, who has begun to notice Bloom distancing herself from the others decides to talk to her about any problems she may be having. Bloom reassures her that it is nothing and that she just needed some time alone. She does reveal what happened between Sky, Layla, and herself. Faragonda doesn't push the issue any further but does encourage her to talk to her other friends more; which Bloom promises to do. Keeping her promise Bloom does begin to hang out more with the other girls, though still clearly upset at Layla. It is during this time the girls notice the necklace Bloom has been wearing. Bloom only explains that a male friend of hers gave it to her as a gift, directing this comment at Layla. Layla of course relays this information to Sky, just as Bloom intended her to do.

This of course leads to Sky confronting Bloom about the mysterious guy friend of hers shortly afterwards. She only replies with a smirk and leaves him. A few days later, the Trix visits Bloom again with a plan to steal what is left of the Codex. A complex plan was set up to steal all 4 of the codex's at the same time.

Word Count Goal: 2000

**Chapter 6**

Taking place immediately after the events from the previous chapter. Bloom heads back to the school to talk Faragonda into letting her and Tecna to study what was left of the Codex. After much hounding Faragonda finally concedes into letting the two study the shard, not sensing any immediate threat in letting them study it.

Codex in hand, Bloom meets up with Tecna. After a little pushing she talks Tecna into studying the shard outside of the school so as not to gain attention of the other students. Things don't go exactly as planned for Bloom as the others spot them and join the two. Settling into a small clearing Tecna begins to set up her device to study the magical energy of the shard.

At this time, Karborg swoops in and snags the shard flying off and dropping it into the hands of The Trix Sisters. As the Winx Club is about to attack them, Bloom fakes Dark Bloom taking over her, creating a diversion for the sisters to get away. Bloom is "saved" from her dark transformation when Lockette kisses her cheek.

Later that night, Bloom takes off on her own to Shadow Haunt. Leaving a letter behind saying that she feels at fault for the shard getting stolen and that she was going to get it back. This is of course a ploy for her to leave the school and rejoin with the witch sisters and Darkar.

Word Count Goal: 2000

**Chapter 7**

Early the next morning Stella finds the letter left behind by Bloom. Immediately she gets the rest of the girls and tells Faragonda about the letter. The Head Mistress notifies Red Fountain to send the boys to help the Winx Club go in and rescue Bloom and get the shards back. Which has now been discovered that all 4 are missing again.

The Winx and the Specialists arrive at the entrance of Shadow Haunt. Strangely the shadow beasts let them gain entrance to the castle with little resistance. Making their way through the corridor they meet up with Bloom who was exiting a library. Knowing that they are still unaware of her true intentions, she leads them into the throne room. Which is currently empty.

Word Count Goal: 2000

**Author: You can see here is where I really began to change things around and it caused a domino effect on all the remaining chapters, though I think it worked out great in the end.**

**Chapter 8**

Leaving off with the previous chapter. As the group enters the Throne room, Bloom stops in front of them. As this happens the three sisters come up behind him. Bloom turns to face the group just as Darkar comes up behind her. Stella tries to warn Bloom of who is was behind here, Bloom just starts to laugh and transform into her Dark Bloom form.

Lockette announces that she is under his spell again as many shadow beasts comes in to subdue the others. Once again Bloom and Darkar open the portal into Realix. Bloom, Darkar, and the Trix enter the portal leaving the group of kids behind. Acting quickly they jump into the portal before it closes.

When they enter the Realix, a sense of deja-vu washes over them as they see Bloom above the alter again summoning The Ultimate Power again.

Word Count Goal: 2000

**Chapter 9**

Sky is the first to try and snap Bloom out of the spell. But she lets him know that she knows that he is lying and that his empty words wont work on her. The others are confused that Darkar and the witch sisters havn't tried to stop them yet. Lockette flies up and gives Bloom a kiss on the cheek. Bloom does revert back to her normal Winx form. However just laughs and informs Lockette that she needs to be under a dark spell for the kiss to work as she finishes summoning The Ultimate Power and presenting it to Darkar.

It is then that they realize that Bloom was here by choice and suspect that all of her past actions lead up to this.

Word Count Goal: 2000

**Chapter 10**

Darkar and Bloom both take control of the magical realms. Surprisingly they spare the Winx and the boys and let them return back to their schools to tell everyone what had transpired. Everyone is in shock of Blooms betrayal and downfall to the darkness. Sky and the girls confront Bloom again on why she did it, and she replies that Sky was the last part of the light her heart clung to. So when his affair with Layla came to light, it allowed her to fully embrace the darkness within her. Tecna voices her speculation that Bloom could transform into Dark Bloom at will, in which Bloom confirms her speculation.

End Chapter

Word Count Goal: 2000


End file.
